Red Sky
by thetenthdoctor01
Summary: A drunk ends up being the doctor after meeting a timely disguised as a prositute


Prologue

He sat in the bar slowly nursing a glass of scotch on the rocks. He hadn't always been like this, a bitter drunk, but this was what he had become. The whole town saw him as no more than low-life scum who drank every cent he earned from working in the local mine. Nobody really knew who he was or where he came from; all they knew was that he had hit rock bottom and it was only a matter of time before he climbed into the bottle again.

Chapter One

She laid on the bed, the mattress squeaking as her customer humped her. _You can do this, he's taking longer than usual, but he will pay you well if you treat him right_. When the man was done, he paid her a moderate amount, got dressed, and left her laying on the bed, striped of her pride and clothes. Ever since her parents had kicked her out of the house shortly before they died, this had become her way of life. The bar was her home, even though it wasn't the best place to live, it was better than being on the streets. At least here, she was guaranteed income for her services. Sighing, she put on her cocktail dress and headed down to the bar.

When she entered the bar she got the regular ass slaps and wolf whistles from the men. She saw a man who people called, "John," because no one knew his real name, sitting at the counter and sat down beside him.

"Hey John," she greeted.

The man turned towards her and looked at her with his deep blue eyes and grunted. No one had ever actually heard him talk and a few wondered if he even could. John was a middle aged man with a sturdy build and grey hair. Even though he was the town drunkard, she had always thought that there was another side to him that no one knew.

"Give up Hannah, he's never going to talk," A man shouted to the girl from across the bar.

"He will, just give him a little more time," Hannah responded, smiling at John. This wasn't the first time she had tried to talk to him and it was generally frowned upon for her to converse with men who clearly were not interested in her services.

She sighed and started waiting the other tables until closing time. When she returned to the counter where John had been sitting, she found a piece of paper with an address written on it. Not sure how to react, she folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Hey Anthony, I go out to a customers' house tonight, I might be back later tomorrow morning," Hannah said to the bar tender.

"Alright, stay safe Hannah," Anthony answered.

Hannah thanked him and left.

Chapter Two

The sun shone into the practically destroyed room as John sat quietly in his favorite, very old chair. He didn't have a lot of money, but he didn't want people to pity him, so he lived in an abandoned mansion outside of town. A glass of scotch on the rocks rattled in his shaky hands as he looked around at the broken down sitting room in which he presided.

The ceiling had a massive hole that let water in when it rained, the walls had partially stripped wallpaper on them, and the floorboards were coming apart. Altogether the room made a rather poor impression, but it was better than living with the "homeless scum" as John put it.

Although the house was run down, it was still somewhat beautiful and had a victorian feel in its structure and design. After a while of sitting in his chair, John fell into a drunken stupor and soon was fast asleep.

Hours passed before John was awaken by the sound of knocking at the door. He grunted, walked to the door, opened it and was greeted by a black masked man waving a pistol in his face.

"Hello John, remember me?" The man asked.

John nods, "Yea, I remember you Kenny, I see you finally found me, well go on, kill me."

Kenny shoves John against a wall and waves the gun around. "You killed my sister you bastard!"

"It was self defence!" John argued.

"Self defence?! She was schizophrenic, she didn't know what she was doing!"

"I didn't mean to kill her…" John cried.

"Bull!" Kenny shouted, shoving a knife into John's chest. "Now you will die the same way she did," he threatened as he shot John's stomach and walked away.

Chapter 3

Hannah arrived at the address written on the paper and rolled her eyes. _Probably some drunk playing tricks on me._ But when she heard a gunshot come from the house she ran into it to make sure everything was alright.

When entering the house, she followed the echoing of the gunshot and soon found John lying on the floor in the sitting room.

She rushed to his side and shook him gently. "John! John! Are you ok?!" She called out, but he didn't respond. She checks his pulse and finds that his heart is barely beating. She starts giving him chest compressions and rescue breaths and soon he coughs and sputters.

She sits him up and bandages his wounds with his shirt and her jacket. "You alive there John?" she asks, looking at him with deep concern.

"Barely, thanks Hannah," he whispers, groaning in pain.

"No problem John," she smiles as she pulls out her phone and calls an ambulance.

Chapter 4

When John wakes up he finds himself lying on a hospital bed, with multiple tubes and wires attached to him. He tries to sit up and feels a sharp stabbing feeling in his chest and decides against it.

"Where am I?" he asks no one in particular.

"Harriet Tubman hospital, Hannah brought you here, you're lucky to be alive," a nurse answered.

He mumbles inaudibly and tries to remove his iv's and monitors.

"HEY STOP!" the nurse shouts. Soon he is restrained to the bed and given a sedative.

Hours later he wakes to see Hannah sitting on his bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

He was startled at first, but for some reason her touch was comforting.

"Better," he smiled softly.

"I'm glad to hear that John, I found something of yours," she says, holding out a fob watch.

John studies the watch and smiles, "Hannah, I know this is going to sound crazy, but this watch will fix everything, just get me outta here…" he whispers.

Hannah shrugs and helps him escape to his rundown house where he opens the pocket watch. He becomes engulfed in yellow light and transformed into a younger man with a similar build and brown, spiky hair.

Hannah smiles and hugs him and he hugs her back.

"Thank you Hannah," he said.

She smiles, "You're very welcome, John."

"Call me Doctor," he instructed.

"Alright then, Doctor."

Chapter 5

"So are you some sort of alien Doctor?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, I am a TimeLord," he explained.

"So, Doctor, erm," she began.

"Yes?" he interrupted.

"Was there a reason why you left your address?" she asked, grabbing his ass.

He jolts and blushes, "I accidently killed someone and their brother was out to kill me even though it was self defence.. I thought maybe you could help me and you did."

"So there wasn't any other reason?" she inquired, squeezing his butt.

"N-no…" He turns even redder and tries to step back, embarrassed. He steps back and his foot catches on a broken wood board. He falls down on his butt and is now tomato red.

Hannah laughs at him and smirks. "Sorry usually when I get someone's address, I assume they want my services…"

He quickly jumps up and tried to look casual as if he never fell. "Services? Oh! Services…"

"Yea, I'd even give you a go on the house just this once. But of course it's up to you," she states very casually.

"Well… Um…" He clears his throat. "Um… I don't know… Goodness why is it so hard to talk?"

She giggles and flips her beautiful red hair. "I tend to have that effect on men."

"Technically… Um. Well… I'm not a man...Er human I mean…" He stutters and then mentally slaps himself.

"I figured that much, but just between us, neither am I."

He raises an eyebrow slightly. "Is that so?" He then frowns. "What are you then miss Hannah?"

"I honestly don't know, all I remember is my parents escaping some sort of war, landing here, forcing me into prostitution, then dying…"

"War…? What kind of war?"

"All I remember is hearing the awfully loud, "EXTERMINATE!" Throughout the city."

"Daleks?" He looked at her curiously.

"Yes, daleks, why?" She asked.

His face paled. "Impossible… I thought I was the only one…"

Chapter 6

"What are you talking about?" She asks, confused.

"Do you have a watch?" He asks suddenly.

"A watch…" She pulls a fob watch out of her bra. "Like this one?"

"Can I Er...See it?" He asks, slightly uncomfortable of her action.

"Yea, here," she says, handing him the watch.

He takes it and looks over the watch. "Interesting. This might be a fog watch…"

"Like yours?" She says, taking a step back.

"Well, somewhat yes. Everyone's watch is different. Has a different pattern."

She looks at the watch, "Should I open it?"

"That's your choice Hannah." He replies and looks at her.

She opens the watch and is surrounded by a bright light, her memories return. "Doctor, I remember you… I remember seeing you alone in the academy playground…"

"You do?" He frowns slightly. "You were that girl watching me weren't you? The one who was there everyday?"

"Yea, my brother forbid me from talking to you… You may know him… By the way, my name is The Dreamer."

"Hello Dreamer. It's a pleasure to meet you. To meet another member of my kind…"

"Yea, maybe not such a pleasure… You see my brother…. He's The Master."

"Oh…" He steps back slightly. "I see…"

"Now you know why I wasn't allowed to talk to you… I'm not like him though. I'm not evil…"

"How am I to know that you are not lying? He's good at lying. I'm sure he taught you some of his tricks." The Doctor looks at her, not believing her.

She places her hands on his temples, "Go on, search my mind, you'll find I'm telling the truth."

"Get your hands off me…" He steps back. "The past doesn't matter. It's what you do next does. If you are truly good, do something good. Prove yourself. Anyone can make their mind the way they want people to see it."

She looks at him. "You look kinda pale… Are you ok?"

"You look pale yourself. It happens when you change from human to Time Lord." He suddenly winces and stumbles back. He grabs his chest, pain in his eyes.

She catches him and lays him on an old couch. She puts a wet towel on his forehead and checks his pulse. "Your hearts are pounding… You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine…" He was panting. "I just need to find my box…" He tries to sit up, but lets out a pained cry.

"Shh, you're not well," she states, placing her glowing hand on his chest.

"Get your hands off me. I'm fine…" He looks up at her. "Just go…"

She continues using regeneration energy on him. "I'm not letting you die!"

"I wouldn't have died. Now stop it!" He grabs her hands.

"I'm trying to help you…" She says, still using energy on him.

He lets go of her hands and lays back down, no longer fighting her. "Just...Just don't kill me…"

Chapter 7

"Why would I kill you?" She asks, kissing his cheek.

"Well… It's just a guess." He was slightly red. "You know… Sorry. Just… Still… Oh never mind."

"I like you. Besides technically you're still a potential customer.." She giggles, using more energy on him.

"I… I what?" He looks at her. "A customer? For what? We're not talking about your past job are we?"

"Well you did give me your address and I still have to make a living… Feeling better?"

"Yes… " He sits up. "And I already told you why I gave you my address…"

She smiles and sits next to him, placing her hand on his thigh.

He clears his throat. "Well, um, thank you for healing me. Someone evil wouldn't have done that."

She squeezes his thigh and smiles. "I might be sly, but I'm not evil."

"Well um...I don't have money, so I can't pay you for saving me…"

She giggles and inches her hand up his thigh, massaging him. "The first one is always on the house with me.." She smirks.

"Well um...I uh...Um...have to um...go…" He stutters, and felt slightly trapped. He was also very red in the face.

She moves her hand to her lap and slaps herself. "I'm sorry,.. I'm so used to men wanting me to turn them on… I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable .."

"Well… Um… You did a bit… I just um… Haven't done anything like this for years… Hundreds of years…" He covers his face.

"Oh… You poor thing," she says laying in his lap, "I'm sorry you couldn't find a girl to love you like you deserve… "

He goes silent and uncovers his face. He just looks down at her, thinking and not saying a word. Thinking about what she had said.

She smiles at him, "I have always fancied you Doctor…" She says, rubbing his thigh.

"That's nice…" Something in him clicked. "But if you want my services, I'm afraid I won't be giving you any. I have to go and find my TARDIS."

She snaps and his TARDIS appears. "You mean this?"

"How did you do that? She only replies to me. Only me." He picks her up and sets her down on the couch. He then stands up and walks to his Tardis.

She stands up and opens the TARDIS with her key. "Actually you stole MY TARDIS… "

"I did not. This is my TARDIS. I don't know what you are talking about, but it's nonsense!"

"Ask her yourself. She was mine and you stole her, but that's alright because she likes you more than me anyhow."

Chapter 8

"This is my TARDIS. I don't know why you think it's yours."

"Stop lying Doctor," The TARDIS whispers.

"Oh now you're on her side?" He glares at the blue box. "Thanks you're standing up for yourself. I'm not lying, the Master's sister is."

"You stole me, never thinking about the possibility that I already had an owner.." The TARDIS Stated.

"If that was true, you won't have let me use you. You would have locked me out and not let me touch the console. You know what, fine. Why don't you and Dreamer just go and travel the stars? I'll just go."

"I took a fancy to you. You were a madman who wanted to explore and I needed you."

"What, she didn't make you happy?"

"She was still young and a bit afraid of traveling." The TARDIS answered.

"Well, she can have you back." The Doctor states before walking back to the couch. He sits down and glares at the two.

"But I want you both…" The Tardis replied.

"Both of us?" He shakes his head and sighs. "You all things should know I'm not ready to travel with someone. Especially a female."

"Look, I get it, I'm The Master's sister, you have every reason not to trust me… I'll just… go... ," Hannah says, walking away with a grim and hopeless expression.

He watches her walk off and lets out a sigh. "It's not that Hannah. It's not the fact that you're his sister. It's the fact that every female friend I get, I always lose them or they leave me. I just can't let that happen again."

"Look at me, I'm a freaking prostitute, do you really think that the world would even blink if I died? I'm nothing but trash, I just want to do something worthwhile, so what if it kills me? Besides, I don't have anywhere to go other than to the bar… Do you really want to send me back to that hell hole?" She asks, crying softly.

"Don't you dare start crying. I didn't say anything about sending you back so get over it. You can have the Tardis. I'm going for a walk."

"The TARDIS is yours now. I'm no hero, I'm a fool to think that I ever could be, besides, I… if I'm alone… I'll go insane…" She sighs and looks at him with pleading eyes.

"I need to think." With that, he stands and leaves the room. He walks out of the house and pacesin the front yard, thinking.

 _What does she mean by "If I'm alone or I'll go insane?" How can I let her travel with me? I can't stand to see another person die…. Of course then again she's a TimeLady so that's less likely to happen…And I'm not really ready to love or have anyone with me._ He lets out a long sigh. _But she did save me…_ The Doctor shakes his head and sighs again.

He'd figure something out just like he had always done. He returns to the sitting room to find Hannah, sitting there, tapping her fingers.

Chapter 9

He looks at her and sighs. As clever as he was, he still couldn't figure out what to do with Hannah… "Not Hannah, Dreamer." He said out loud, not knowing he was thinking outloud.

"Something wrong?" She asked casually.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just simply thinking to myself." He answers the Time Lady.

She continues tapping her fingers. _One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four…_

He frowns and listens for a few moments. "Dreamer?"

"Yes?" she chims, still tapping.

"Why are you tapping?"

She looks down at her hand and quickly grabs it. "I-I… the drums…"

"Ignore it… It'll go away... " He sits down and takes her hand.

"It never does… I fear that I'll end up like my brother…"

"You are different. You'll never be like him…"

She holds his hand, "How can you be so sure?"

"I have a way of knowing...May I?" He places his hand on her temples.

She nods and closes her eyes.

He closes his eyes and connected with her mind. He could hear the drumming. The endless drumming. He could hear it and he hated it. But maybe he can help her… Maybe get her trust, and take the drumming away.

"Do you hear it Doctor?" she asked.

"I do and I can take it away…If you want…"

"Please… Please take it away Doctor…"

He takes a big breath, and closes his eyes again. Soon, he pulls away and the drumming in her head was gone. "There, it's gone."

"How? How did you do that?"

"I'm clever...I have my ways." He smiles slightly.

She giggles and smirks, "I like clever…"

He smiles and sighs. "Let's just get out of here."

She follows him into the TARDIS and closes the door behind them.

Chapter 10

"Welcome to my control room."

She looks around, smiling, then slaps his ass as she stands next to him at the controls, then giggles like a young schoolgirl.

He redens. "What was that for?"

She giggles and kisses his cheek. "Just flirting…"

"Flirting? W-why?" He asked, blushing.

"Because I like you, obviously," She giggled.

"I can tell…"He says, feeling very uncomfortable.

She giggles and sits on the console. "Now what?"

"I don't know to be honest…" He shrugs.

 _Hmm… the type of man who likes the woman to come up with a plan… interesting_. Hannah thought. "Well, clearly you're not the average male that I come into contact with… So I'm not sure I can come up with a plan that you would like…"

"A plan?" He asks, confused. He also barely heard what he had said, due to the drumming.

She looks at him, worry in her eyes, "Yea a plan of what we should do next… Is something wrong Doctor?"

"I'm fine...I know of a place we can go…'' The drumming grew louder as he spoke.

She knew something was wrong, she could sense it, but she wasn't sure what it could be. "Alright, allons-y then."

He smiles. "Yes.." He says, starting up the TARDIS.

Chapter 11

The TARDIS landed and Hannah excitedly took the Doctor's hand and pulled him towards the door.

He follows her and laughs. Hannah looks around at the beautiful summer trees and the castle ahead. "Doctor, I think I remember something about this place… A cure… for the drumming…"

"What do you mean? The drumming is gone. We don't have to worry about that."

"Maybe… we can fix my brother… or at the very least, save you. I am not a fool, I know you put my drumming in your head, no point denying it! Now off we go to find something called a "Crimson shroom."

"But… I don't know what you are talking about. I don't have the drumming," he lied.

She places her hands on his temples and could hear the drumming, even louder than before, she uses the connection to take it back into her mind and then pulls away. She cringes at first, then pulls herself together and pulls The Doctor up a mountain. "Come on!" They run up the hill together and soon find two Crimson Mushrooms. "There it is… two… one for me, one for The Master."

He watches her. "You get them. It's your choice." He was mad and steps back.

She picks the first mushroom and eats it and is surrounded by a blue light and when it fades she topples over.

He catches her just in time. "Hannah?"

She doesn't respond, her body hanging limply from his arms.

He runs into the the TARDIS and to the medbay. He tries to make her breathe again and starts giving her chest compressions. "Come on...Come on…" He tries yet again, with no response. "Please…" He keeps trying. Finally, desperate, he leans forward and kisses her lips gently.

She breathes in through her nose and kisses him back weakly.

He kisses her back a bit harder and then pulls away.

She sits up and pulls him close to her, licking his bottom lip as she kissed him once again, somewhat roughly.

He kisses her again and then pulls away. "How do you feel?"

She smiles, "The drumming is gone… You kissed me…"

"To save you and it worked."

"Yea, but then you kissed me again, and yet again... " She pointed out, blushing and giggling.


End file.
